A Fated Meeting
by XXruby099
Summary: The host club goes on a vacation where Kyoya meets a girl that surprisingly interests him. Will love bloom? Will sparks fly between them? What awaits them next? (I know my summary sucks, so please forgive me. This is my first story. Please Review! )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1**

"We're here" Kyoya said as they reached the small hotel that Tamaki had booked. It was summer vacation and Tamaki had decided to come here.

_*Flashback….*_

All the host club members were in Kyoya's room except for Haruhi as Tamaki had called all of them for a meeting.

"Kyoya! Guess what? We'll be going to this great place. It's surrounded by nature. And don't worry I've decided where we'll be staying. It's a small hotel called 'Sun Shine'. And…I've already booked it for all of us!" "Ohh..." the twins and Honey said. Everyone clapped their hands except for Kyoya and Mori as Tamaki stood there in the middle of the room trying different poses."Sounds fun, right Takashi?" Honey asked looking over to his cousin who stood beside him. "Ah" was all that Mori replied.

"So Kyoya –"Tamaki said. "I'm not coming" Kyoya interrupted. "What?!" Tamaki said looking shocked and taken aback. "But Mommy!" Tamaki whined. "I don't have time to spend my vacation with you idiots or rather I should say, waste my time. I have better work to do than waste my time going _'nature viewing'_." Tamaki went in the corner and started giving him his puppy dog look.

"Oh come on Kyoya sempai, don't be such a party pooper."Hikaru commented. Kyoya looked at Tamaki who was still in the corner giving him his puppy dog look. Kyoya tried his best not to look at him as he stayed emotionless. But it was of no use, Tamaki's eyes did work on Kyoya. "Fine" Kyoya said finally giving in.

_*End of flashback…*_

"And just why did I have to be dragged along?" "Haruhi, my dear daughter! I am so happy that you came!" **"Ohh…so the boss just wanted to spend time with Haruhi, bringing us here was just an excuse." "Boss, is a pervert."**The twins said trying to pull his leg. "It's not like that!" Tamaki said trying to defend himself. "Is that true tama-chan?" Honey said as if he was about to tear up. "That's not true Honey sempai" Tamaki said trying his best at not letting the little Lolita type cry. "Really?" Honey asked clutching usa-chan to his chest tightly. Tamaki just responded him with a warm smile.

"Come on. What are you all standing there for?"Kyoya said as he leaded the way towards the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The hotel had wooden floors and sliding doors. It was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms.

"Oh hello, you must be Suoh"an old lady said looking at Tamaki who was giving her his princely look.

"Ah, yes and you must be Mrs. Ayame Kayota. Its a pleasure to meet you". Tamaki replied still in his princely mode.

He continued gesturing towards the others,"These are my friends- Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Haruhi Fujioka and myself Tamaki Suoh."

"Oh, what lovely young people to be with."Mrs. Kayota said. Her husband came inside the hotel as he had gone out for work. "Welcome home, honey" she said to her husband who smiled at her.

"This is my husband Mr. Kurama Kayota." "Hello" Mr. Kayota said.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms. You all must be tired from the long journey."Saying this Mrs. Kayota leads them to their rooms.

* * *

**A/n: I'm very sorry for this short chapter, I'll try to write a big one next time. (Hopefully)**

**And please review!**

**Love you all...Muahh**

**XXruby099**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'_Kayota…kayota….where have I heard this name before?'_Kyoya thought to himself when he was in his room.

Mrs. Kayota had showed them their rooms . Everyone had their own rooms only Hikaru and Kaoru were sharing one room. They got really annoyed when they came to know that were having separate rooms. They glared at Tamaki hard which made Tamaki hide behind 'mommy'. Mrs. Kayota envied their love for one another and gave them a room to share liked they wished. She had told them to come for food in about 15 or 20 minutes.

Kyoya wore a light orange shirt and black pants which were quite comfortable and headed outside the room.

"Kyoya! There you are. Everyone is waiting for you."Tamaki said leading Kyoya in the dining room. Everyone sat there including Mr. and Mrs. Kayota. Just when they were about to start eating they heard a voice and everyone turned around to see who it was.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I'm home!" It was a girl's voice who came inside wearing light blue shorts and a yellow top. Her hair was jet black (it's was natural)and was quite long till her back and she had flicks which made her look even more pretty. She was fair and had jet black eyes which would sparkle in the light.

"Oh." She said realizing that there were costumers. Kyoya's eyes widened a little but no one noticed ."Welcome home sweetie." Her grandmother said while her grandfather smiled.

"Sorry, for being late."

"Ah, never mind." Her Grandmother said and then looked at the guests and said, "This is my Granddaughter, Misaki Kayota"

"Nice to meet you." "It's a pleasure to meet you." The hosts said while some of them only shot them their host club smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you'll too." Misaki said smiling. They introduced themselves.

"I'll just wash my hands and come. Don't wait for me." Misaki said.

She didn't take a lot of time to come back and sit down to eat. "The meal is delicious Madame." Tamaki said. "Yes, indeed." Kyoya said. "Aww. Thank you very much dear."Mrs. Kayota said a little embarrassed. "Misaki will you show them around?" "Yes, why not."

* * *

"We'll be leaving now Grandma, Grandpa" Misaki said.

"Take care everybody" Mrs. Kayota said.

"Be sure not to get lost" Mr. Kayota said.

They said their goodbyes and followed Misaki. They had decided to go to the beach. On the way they started chatting trying to get to know each other.

"Oh. So you all are from Ouran, huh?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said.

"Well, I'll give you'll a news then."

"**What news?"**

"Well….."Everyone looked at her waiting for her to reveal the so-called news. Even Kyoya and Mori looked interested. She continued, "This year, I'll be a newbie in Ouran. I already applied for the forms and got admission."

"Seriously!?" Honey asked as his eyes lit up.

"So you're the new student my father told me about." Tamaki said.

"Yeah" she replied. "Well, I guess I won't have a problem with making new friends then, that is, if you all don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind. Making new friends will always be a pleasure." Tamaki said. **"Yeah. Plus** **It'll be even more fun."** The Twins said. "Thanks guys" she replied.

"We've reached." She said smiling at the others. They were at the sea shore. "Yipee!" honey said and laughed as he ran ahead. Everyone went and stripped their clothes as they had worn their swimsuits inside. Haruhi didn't have any so Misaki gave her, her own bikini. But Tamaki refused immediately at once (and had become red) saying that

*Flashback…*

"_A girl should not expose so much of her body in front of boys" _

_"I didn't know you were all perverts. It's so dangerous for a girl like me to stay alone with my old grandparents with perverts all around." She said dramatically. Everyone sweat dropped. "uhgg..I feel so bad for you" Honey said teary-eyed._

"_**Uh..honey-sempai, I hope you know that even you're a boy so you do come in the perverted list"**_

"_Umm…okay. I wanna eat cake!"Honey said. "You totally don't get it, do you?"Hikaru asked. "What did something happen?" Honey asked. "Nevermind."Kaoru said letting out a sigh._

_Eventually Haruhi wore synthetic sleeveless pink top and black tights which Misaki had allowed her to use. _

_*End of Flashback…*_

* * *

**A/n: Exams are going on and here I am updating this chapter. Well like I said in the previous chapter that I'll try my best to write a big chapter, here it is and I tried my best. Well it is pretty big according to me. And if u all didn't notice then the bold sentences are when the twins speak together.**

**Please review! If you don't have an account then make an account an review! ********I need reviews! :'(**

**XXruby099**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were at the beach now. Honey and Mori had gone for swimming where as the twins were pulling Tamaki's leg as usual and Haruhi just dipped her feet a little in the cold sea water which made her feel good in the blazing hot sun. Kyoya was lying on his summer beach chair drinking the cold lemon juice. He had removed his glasses on the near table and was reading a book.

Misaki was sitting on a chair which was next to Kyoya's chair as she was surfing through her mind.

'_I wonder how this year will be. I will be in a new school with new people. What will they think of me? Will they be friendly? Well, looking at this group it does seem to be a lively place. Each one here has their own personality. I don't know them well but they seem to be nice. Now that I think about it this group has only one girl in it. I wonder why is it so. Well it's none of my business so it would be better if I didn't poke around in their business. After all it hasn't been even one whole day since I met them. All of them are really good looking now that you think about it._

_Mori is silent, Honey is all small and cutie pie type. Then Hikaru and Kaoru are really naughty but are very close to one another. Tamaki is quite the family lover and Haruhi thinks logically and is blunt. _

_Kyoya is…..mysterious. We haven't talked that much but it looks as though he takes care, that none of his friends fall in danger. It can be seen in his eyes even if he keeps a straight face._' She unconsciously turns her head around to look at him. He quietly lay there reading his book. She smiled a little to herself.

'_He looks so quite as if he himself is floating in the silent sound of the sea waves clashing one another. He looks so different without his glasses on. I did notice that he had beautiful silver eyes but now it looks even more beautiful. I feel I'm going to float in his eyes.' _Suddenly she realized that she had been staring at him for quite a long time and she snapped back to her own self.

'_What was I doing staring into his eyes for so long?! I hope he didn't notice. Well, actually it would be quite obvious that he would've noticed. But he didn't say anything.' _She thought to herself_. _

She got up keeping a normal face and decided to take a walk along the shore. The walk would also save some time for her so that she would be able to meet or talk to Kyoya later.

Misaki came back to the group who were now waiting for. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." She said. "Come on, it's time to get back home." It was almost going to be sunset and they were on their way back to the hotel. Out of the corner of her eye Misaki took quick glances at Kyoya still pondering about what had happened earlier. Suddenly a pair of bare silver eyes came to her mind and she blushed. Everyone was too tired and did not notice except for one person whose eyes she admired. But of course she didn't know about it.

* * *

They finally reached the hotel, where Misaki's grandparents greeted them. They told them to go to their rooms to rest and come to the dining room for dinner. Everyone went back to their rooms as well as Misaki. She soon went for her shower and replayed today's events. It didn't take her much time to finish and she changed into a black tracksuit pant and a long red boat neck top with white stripes** (check it on my profile)**.

Haruhi's room was next to hers and since Haruhi was the only girl in the group she could spend time with so she thought of giving it a try. She knocked her door with her knuckles and a face popped out of the door.

"Oh hey" Haruhi said.

"You mind if I come in?" Misaki asked.

"No, not at all." Saying this Haruhi let Misaki in her room as she plopped down on her own bed.

"Watssup?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk to someone cause I was getting bored." Misaki said sitting on Haruhi's bed.

"Oh- Okay, What do you wanna talk about? Like anything specific?" Haruhi asked.

"No. You can start by telling me about ouran or your friends or your first day at ouran." Misaki said.

"Okay now then with these topics there's a lot to talk." Haruhi said smiling. Misaki grinned.

"Well, I'll tell you how I met these crazy people…."She told her the story with her expressions changing according to how she felt that time.

"Seriously?! He thought you were gay?!" Misaki said laughing really hard as she could imagine those hosts saying those dialogues and she had to admit Haruhi's mimicking skills were very good. Misaki changed the dialogues in the middle saying 'instead of this he would have said…' which made Haruhi laugh a lot. Haruhi told her about the different hosts types and that she was a part of it. She also told her the circumstances due to which she had to join the 'Host Club'.

Misaki never thought that Kyoya would be the shadow king character but now when she noticed/ recalled his behavior it did kinda fit him.

The rest of the club was in Tamaki's room and thought they heard some sounds so they went upstairs to were the sounds were coming and realized that it was Haruhi's bedroom. Tamaki knocked the door and heard someone's voice. "C-Come i-in." The voice sounded like it was gasping for breath but at the same time laughing. There were actually two voices laughing.

Tamaki opened the door and all the host club members came in.

"**What's going on here?" **

"We heard noises and we were worried that is why we came here." Honey said.

"See its inflation." Haruhi said with a stern look but then laughed while throwing a pillow at Misaki who defended herself with another pillow. (Haruhi was acting like Kyoya. Inflation since Kyoya thinks about money.)

"No! It's infatuation! Misaki said over-reacting who threw her pillow at Haruhi. (Misaki was acting like Tamaki. Infatuation coz Tamaki thinks about love.)

The girls were still laughing, in fact it increased more when the hosts entered the room. They were trying to speak but couldn't. Tears came out of their eyes. The laughter died down a bit and then finally it stopped. The rest of them didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Just what are you'll laughing about?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, tell us too." Kaoru said.

"Nothing, much." Haruhi said.

**"Haruhi you can't hide things from us."** The twins said while putting their hands around her neck. Haruhi ignored their comment.

"Come on let go down for dinner." Misaki said soon after the twins comment, trying to change the topic. Haruhi was out of their grasp now. Everyone nodded in agreement and went down for dinner.

* * *

**A/n: Hey everyone thanks for waiting. I tried to write a big chapter and here it is. Its not that big but still I can call it chapter. Its 4 am in the morning and now I'll be going to sleep. I know I'm crazy for staying awake the whole night. XP**

**Love ya!**

**XXruby099**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was early in the morning and the clock showed 8:00. Everyone was ready to go for an adventure except for Kyoya.

"What's taking Kyoya so much of time?" Misaki asked obviously unknown about the Shadow King being a grouchy riser.

"**Uh-actually he's still asleep."**

"Huh? Then why don't you'll wake him up?" Misaki asked confused. She continued "It's no fun to leave someone behind."

"Actually he's a pure demon when somebody wakes him up." Tamaki said. Everyone shivered at the thought except for Mori.

Haruhi had also known this fact cause once she came back to the #Music Room 3 as she had forgotten some things there. She saw that Kyoya had fallen asleep and he was the only host present in the room. She took her things but on the way she tripled and let out a small 'eep!'But since the room was silent it turned out to be loud enough to wake up The Shadow King and thus you all know what must have happened next.

"You'll are just exaggerating." Misaki said in disbelief.

"You are underestimating the wrath of the 'Demon Lord'!" Tamaki said pointing his finger at Misaki who just rolled her eyes.

"I'll go wake him up myself."Misaki said heading towards Kyoya's room.

"She's entering the death's cave!"Hikaru said. "Don't worry we'll bring flowers for your funeral." Kaoru yelled before she was out of ear shot.

* * *

Misaki opened the door to Kyoya's room and walked in. There he was sleeping, all wrapped up in his bed sheet. She bent and shook him a little saying, "Get up Kyoya, everyone's waiting for you."

He turned to the other side letting his back face her and went back to sleep.

"Hey! Don't ignore me." Misaki said irritated. "I don't get why everyone gets scared of you. I mean you behave like a baby." She said and he glared hard at her. It was as if the world was about to end but Misaki only flinched a little. She said, "Hmph. That's all you got?" She asked mockingly. She wanted to get on his nerves and that exactly what happened. He sat up and slowly started walking towards her with a menacing aura that surrounded him.

She waited patiently next to the door waiting for him to come near. Just when he came near her she started walking out of the door and outside the hall. He just was following her outside with that never ending dark aura of his. He was frustrated. He wasn't looking where he was going as he was still half asleep. She soon came to a stop. She turned and said, "Here we are." She smiled.

* * *

There was this bright light coming and he shifted as his eyes tried to get adjusted to the sudden light. Kyoya just realized that he was lured out by her without him even noticing. How could something go unnoticed by the great Otori? He was really annoyed with himself for that. He was impressed by her and thought that this whole thing was interesting. Of course he didn't really show any emotions though.

The Host club stood there staring at him and soon their eyes shifted towards Misaki. They all looked extremely shocked and surprised.

"What?"Misaki asked wondering why she was getting all those stares.

"Did you just-"Tamaki started but couldn't finish.

"How did you just do that?" Haruhi asked amazed.

"How did you manage to wake him up-"Hikaru started.

"And even manage to bring him out even when he just woke up?" Kaoru asked noticing that Kyoya was still in his night suit.

"Ah, well." Misaki said. She couldn't really explain but she just got the idea all of a sudden and she put the plan to work and she got the result. Simple.

"Kyoya, I think you should be getting ready."Misaki said careful not to get him angry. He nodded his head in agreement and went back to his room.

* * *

They were on their way now after bidding their farewell to the Kayota elders. It was noon and it was getting really hot. This trip was for a day or two so they all had packed enough foodstuffs and blankets for the night. Yes, they would be spending the night in the woods.

"Hey Misa-chan, I'm getting hungry."Honey said pulling the end of her shirt slightly to get her attention. She looked down and then she said to the rest, "We've been walking for a while now. I guess we should take some rest. How about it?"

"Yeah" Everyone said. Haruhi helped in placing the mats on the ground and serving food. Everyone enjoyed the meal that Misaki had prepared and complimented her. They spoke for some time and were ready to leave but then they noticed that Honey had gone to sleep so they decided to take some rest themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody sorry for the late update. I couldn't update sooner cause I was down with Malaria. I'm recovering a little now. Your ideas will always be welcomed. In fact I'm in need of them.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**XXruby099**


End file.
